


A Different Celebration

by PersonalPixie (Drocell)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Double Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic, Romance, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drocell/pseuds/PersonalPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day for celebration of chocolate covered treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words exactly.  
> Prompt: Valentine's Day, Sex.

Valentine's Day was a day to be spent with the one you fancied— either that, or curled up on your couch with your dog. That's what most humans did on this special day. Though Trickster was anything, but a human— so she spent it quite differently. For her, it was a day of celebration— just of a different kind. Instead of celebrating love, she celebrated sweets and treats of all types.

However, her eager celebration was cut short— for a small period of time— as an old friend, or foe some might say, decided to drop by.

At least Gabriel came with a gift.

The petite female sucked on the heart-shaped lollipop, the vivid color turning her tongue a brilliant red. Gabriel had since ceased his nonsense babble. The archangel could be a moody man; going from zero to sixty in three seconds. Trickster caught the familiar glint in his eyes. He always came around for a more sinful purpose.

The Trickster didn't just enjoy his company for the treats he brought.

He didn't need an invitation as his eager hands tangled in her hair. Her head dipped back, and his lips found hers; hungry kisses savoring her sugary taste.


End file.
